Cantha
Cantha (Continent) Cantha is the new continent introduced in 'Guild Wars Factions'. There are three nations on this continent: Cantha, Kurzick, and Luxon. A drawn map of the Canthan continent can be found on the official Japanese Factions site. International relationship on the continent The Luxons and the Kurzicks are vassel nations absorbed into the Cathan Empire long ago. While they politically and economically fall under the Empire, they retain their unique cultures til today, and are granted certain amount of autonomy. The fierce conflicts between the Luxons and the Kurzicks is w'Bold text' ---- --69.199.100.195 15:59, 25 June 2006 (CDT) ---- ---- ---- ---- --69.199.100.195 15:59, 25 June 2006 (CDT)--69.199.100.195 15:59, 25 June 2006 (CDT)nt they had peaceful interactions. Two hundred years ago, the heroes of the Luxons and the Kurzicks joined together to defeat Shiro. Its aftermath, the Jade Wind, changed the shapeother people. Ever since then, there was a deep rift between the Luxons and the Kurzicks. Cantha (Nation) right|thumb|Ship from Cantha in the Docks of Lion's Arch Cantha (also known as the "Empire of the Dragon"), an empire of sailing merchants, maintains close trade relations with Kryta. Cargo ships and ferries from Cantha land at the docks of Lion's Arch and Sanctum Cay on a daily basis. Currently Emperor Kisu rules Cantha. This is what Jiaju Tai, a merchant from Cantha, explains about the location of Cantha: :"Cantha lies south (of Kryta), across the ocean ... past the ruins of Orr, past the islands of fire, past the crystal lands of burning sun, and beyond the clashing seas. Only the greatest sailors dare such a journey, I assure you." However, Cantha also maintains a few islands as trade outposts much closer to Kryta, in the Sea of Sorrows, the gulf south of Kryta. Two towns have been confirmed as being in Cantha: Seitung Harbor and Kaineng City. Foreign Relations * Has two vassel nations, the Kurzicks and the Luxons. * Used to have trade relations with the Tyrian nations, but was long ago severed. * In 1071 AE, reestablished trade relations with Kryta through the "Lion's Arch Second Treaty" (interim translation of "ライオンアーチ第2条約"). * Currently maintains trade relations with Elona. Political Structure The Emperor's Court (interim translation from "皇帝の宮廷") Much of the Emperor's Court consist of the nobility. It is filled with people of various backgrounds, flatterers in positions of trust, as well as Kurzick and Luxon spies who don't bother to conceal their identities. Within the court there are also agents of the Emperor. These agents act as the public face of the Emperor, and carry out political or military activities. The agents serve as the right arm of the Emperor. There are masters of swordsmanship, known as the Emperor's Blade. There are people who convey the Emperor's messages, known as the Emperor's Voice. Also, in situations where neither military might nor diplomacy would serve, the Emperor's Hand will faithfully act on the Emperor's orders. The Celestial Ministry The Celestial Ministry is a major part of the bureaucracy of the Canthan empire. Over the long years, it has grown overly large and has ceased to function effectively. Even though the Emperor, highest authority of the nation, has sensed the corruption spreading in the bureaucracy, he is unable to stop the bureaucratism sweaping through Kaineng City. Guild Halls Cantha gives Guilds the opportunity to settle their Guild Hall on one of their islands in The Battle Isles. To do this, talk to the Canthan Ferry Captain at the docks of Lion's Arch and take the Canthan Ferry. This is what the Canthan Ambassador explains upon your arrival at any of the islands: :"These islands and many like them across the ocean are within the domain of the great empire of Cantha. While the northern powers fear the influence of powerful guilds, Cantha recognizes the value that many guilds bring to Tyria. If you are the leader of a reputable guild, you can petition to make your home on one of the Canthan islands." Read the Guild Hall Guide for more detailed information about how to get a Guild Hall. External Links * "The Center of the Canthan Empire" - Guild Wars Japan official website Category:Continents Category:Nations Category:Locations (Factions)